


La vieja Capa y la Armadura

by PhoenixSideros



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Who is Gizmoduck?!, M/M, Paperinik como mentor de PatoAparato, Referencias a comics de paperinik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Donald, en su identidad de Paperinik, sale de su retiro para echarle una mano al bien intencionado, aunque inexperto, Patoaparato. Por el camino, conoce a Fenton, ya de por si interesante sin necesidad de una armadura robotica.





	1. Chapter 1

En realidad no quería hacer esto.

No quería, y no tendría porque hacerlo. Había dejado esa vida atrás. Y la que tenía en ese momento ni siquiera le dejaba tiempo para echarla de menos.

Donald se decía cosas por el estilo mientras buscaba en el fondo de su closet, hasta dar con una gran maleta negra. Por supuesto que seguía ahí, acumulando polvo. Y confiaba en que ninguno de sus tres sobrinos se hubiera acercado a curiosear. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a buscar entre las aburridas cosas del aburrido tío Donald?

Con un suspiro, abrió la maleta. Ahí estaba, intacto. El antifaz pareció devolverle la mirada. Fue algo tonto e imprudente en primer lugar. Y lo había comenzado como… revancha. Un desquite. Una broma pesada y larga hacia el tío, a Della, a todo el mundo. Una táctica para salirse con la suya impunemente de vez en cuando, para variar.

Tomó el antifaz de la maleta y sintió un cosquilleó en la punta de los dedos. Fue después cuando lo sintió como algo suyo, y las bromas dieron paso a algo diferente.

Extendió la capa en el aire. Buen material. Con ella se había envuelto las frías noches de patrulla. Cuando no era la mula de carga de su tío y Della, o una carnada potencial, ni el tipo que le quitaba lo divertido a la vida al señalar cuando algo era peligroso o posiblemente mortal.

En realidad, no debería querer hacer esto.

Pero es que ese… niño había hecho tal desastre en el Banco… con la gigantesca armadura, llena de tantos accesorios como cien navajas suizas que evidentemente no sabía usar. Fue un milagro que no se tirara el edificio encima.

Mientras se ajustaba el traje azul oscuro y calzaba las botas, Donald se dijo que en realidad no debía preocuparse. Sería rápido, una pequeña charla motivacional, de parte de un vigilante retirado, palmaditas en la espalda, tú puedes, campeón. Un último servicio a la comunidad, previniendo un desastre potencial. Después volvería a guardar el uniforme en la maleta, y lo olvidaría de una vez por todas.

Se ajustó el escudo en el brazo.

Patoaparato, saluda a Paperinik.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Pensó que sería difícil encontrarlo, con todo y que era un armatoste gigantesco. Pero no. Ahí estaba, a plena luz del día, haciendo experimentos. Tuvo el seso suficiente como para buscar un terreno abandonado, pero lo ideal hubiera sido que se fuera lo más lejos posible.

A otro planeta.

¿Cuántos proyectiles tenía esa cosa? ¿Por qué lanzaba pays?

Patoaparato terminó hecho un revoltijo con sus propios brazos extensibles. Se dejó caer sentado. Suspiró, abatido. No se le veía toda la cara, cubierta por un visor, pero definitivamente, el pico se le veía abatido.

Oh, rayos.

Paperinik dio un paso fuera de las sombras desde donde había estado viendo el espectáculo.

\- Hey-

El otro saltó de la impresión, con un chillido poco digno, y un pequeño misil salió del pecho de la armadura. Viejos reflejos demostraron no estar tan oxidados, y Paperinik saltó a tiempo para esquivarlo. Aun así, estuvo demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Mala presentación, al menos desde el punto de vista de Paperinik.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Fenton, aterrado, solo vio como este sujeto enmascarado saltaba, esquivando un misil como si nada, y aterrizaba a unos pasos frente a él, sobre sus gruesas botas amarillas, apoyando un puño en el suelo para conservar el equilibrio y probablemente para verse más impresionante, con la capa ondeando al viento. Como fondo, una nube de llamas.

\- No lo puedo creer… - dijo Patoaparato.

\- Yo tampoco, a decir verdad – dijo Paperinik, pensativo. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de no ser una mancha en el suelo.

\- ¡Eres Paperinik! – exclamó el pato de la armadura, enderezándose y recuperando sus brazos extensibles -. ¡Esto es genial! ¿Hace cuánto que no aparecías? ¿Nueve años? ¿Diez?

De ahí, el muchacho comenzó a hablar a 6.5 palabras por segundo.

\- ¿Es tu escudo? ¿Lo puedo ver? ¿Tienes los planos? ¡Aun estaba en la escuela cuando ocurrió lo del museo! ¿No tenías un auto? ¿Los extraterrestres son de verdad?

Paperinik esperó a que hiciera una pausa para respirar, o se desmayara por falta de oxígeno. Como eso no ocurría, alzó una mano para detener el torrente de palabras.

Patoaparato se detuvo abruptamente.

\- Veo que tienes algunos problemas.

\- Oh – dijo Patoaparato, desinflándose de nuevo -. Viste lo del banco.

Paperinik asintió. En realidad, había estado a unos pasos de distancia, preguntándose cómo era posible quedar enredado en una ventanilla con la cuerda de un bolígrafo, cuando le había dado palizas a vagos como los que habían ido ese día a asaltar el banco, con y sin el traje. Aunque su principal preocupación en ese momento había sido Hugo.

Aquí entraban las palabras de ánimo.

\- ¿Eso te hizo salir de tu retiro? – Patoaparato se retorció las manos -. ¿Soy tan lamentable?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Digo… salí de mi retiro… un momento… pero no es por…

\- ¡Entonces vas a entrenarme! ¡Claro! ¿Por qué más un héroe legendario reaparecería? ¡Combatiremos el crimen, salvaremos ciudadanos! ¡No se preocupe, señor! –saludó militarmente -. ¡Seguiré sus instrucciones al pie de la letra!

Antes de que Paperinik pudiera aclararle que no estaba para entrenar a nadie, llegó Ciro, reclamando la armadura.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

\- Así que ahora trabajas para Waddle – dijo Paperinik, como si fuera una conversación cualquiera. Le echó un vistazo al logotipo redondo con la W que Patoaparato ahora portaba en el pecho.

Patoaparato le había contado como Ciro había decidido destruir la armadura, y como tuvo que huir con ella. Omitió su nombre real, pero Donald sabía que el Científico Loco residente de Industrias McPato solo tenía un becario que encajara en esa armadura, al que recientemente había despedido.

\- No me parece un buen tipo – dijo Paperinik, mirando por el borde del edificio. Había extrañado esto, patrullar por azoteas en la oscuridad, saltar al siguiente borde imposible de alcanzar, el viento helado en la cara. Sobre todo, sentir que el riesgo tenía un propósito: ayudar, hacer una diferencia, no solo buscar el siguiente tesoro para que su tío le pusiera las manos encima.

\- Pero… estoy haciendo algo bueno – dijo Patoaparato, pensando “con una app.”

\- Si estás convencido, no soy nadie para detenerte.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Patoaparato, incrédulo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres decirme que no siga adelante? ¿Qué lo piense bien?

\- ¿Necesitas que lo haga?

\- Noooooo… estoy bien, conservo la armadura, y ayudo… a la gente – dijo, convenciéndose a si mismo -. Pero, tal vez me serviría el consejo de alguien con más experiencia.

\- Como dije, no soy nadie para detenerte – hizo una pausa para enfatizar sus palabras -. Si estás REALMENTE convencido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Fenton no se atrevió a decírselo, pero si llegaba a encontrarse en situaciones en las que se preguntaba, “¿Qué haría Paperinik?”  
Y últimamente concluía a menudo: “Seguro que esto, no”.

Tampoco permitiría que le hablaran como lo hacía Mark Picos. Que le dijera “amigo” o “chico”, con su tono empalagoso. Lo hacía sentir… barato.

Paperinik, seguramente, nunca se había sentido barato en su vida.

Cuando ese niño –Hugo- lo defendió en las noticias, lo llamó “héroe”, su primera referencia fue Paperinik, por supuesto, a quien había visto por televisión venciendo criminales y dando saltos imposibles.

Cuando fue a enfrentar a Mark Picos en su oficina, se mentalizó, diciéndose una vez más “¿Qué haría Paperinik?” para poder decirle a su “jefe” que ya no quería mantener su asociación.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald no esperaba encontrar a Fenton de ese modo. Cuando Mark Picos anunció su “gran evento”, Patoaparato tendría que estar en el estrado, luciéndose. Pero el científico gritaba como descosido, mientras era arrastrado por dos enormes guardias de seguridad, que lo sacaron de las oficinas de Waddle y lo lanzaron a la banqueta de enfrente como un bulto.

\- ¿Fenton? ¿Estás bien? – se acercó preocupado.

El otro pato interrumpió su frenesí, extrañado.

\- No estoy muy seguro en este momento, creo que lo conozco, pero no sé de dónde.

\- Soy el sobrino de McPato, nos vimos… en el laboratorio… alguna vez – Donald le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¡Tenemos que detener a Picos! – Fenton lo aferró del brazo -. ¡La armadura…!

Un rayo pasó rozando el alborotado copete de Fenton. Mark Picos ya estaba sobre la tarima, alardeando de todos los accesorios del traje de Patoaparato, y poniendo en riesgo a quienes lo rodeaban. Donald comenzó a buscar a Hugo, quien había insistido en ir a descargar su decepcionado corazón de Fan N. 1 de Patoaparato, con pancarta y todo, y él lo había seguido para vigilarlo de lejos. Primero, sacarlo, después-

El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando un rayo estuvo a punto de acertarle a su sobrino, y una mujer policía consiguió empujarlo apenas a tiempo. Tropezó, cayó y forcejeó para levantarse. Solo pudo ver como Fenton seguía adelante, hablando consigo mismo.

Un espectacular se tambaleó y cayó, amenazando a Hugo, la mujer policía y a Picos.

Fenton llamó a la armadura. Donald envejeció diez años en las fracciones de segundo en que Patoaparato consiguió sostener el espectacular. Después, con cierto ánimo de revancha, lo lanzó contra las oficinas de Wadle.

Donald llegó corriendo a abrazar a Hugo.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡Fue genial! ¡Fe restaurada!

No había manera de evitar que el niño diera vueltas, emocionado. Lastima que fue interrumpido porque ese armatoste estaba a punto de autodestruirse, como no podía ser de otra manera.

Aunque quería tomar a su sobrino y correr lo más lejos posible, Donald se encontró incapaz de abandonar a Fenton.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

La convalecencia tuvo sus cosas positivas. No fue tan bueno que su mamá pasara tanto tiempo angustiada y durmiendo en una silla, pero al menos estuvo presente cuando Fenton despertó. Y después llegaron Ciro y el señor McPato, a decirle que podía quedarse con la armadura. Y Hugo acompañado de sus hermanos y su tío Donald. Fue la visita más alegre, aunque precisamente por el entusiasmo, le añadió unos cuantos dolores extra a su persona vendada y enyesada hasta el copete, porque Hugo no pudo contenerse de saltarle encima. Y al parecer, su tío no podía agradecerle lo suficiente que le salvara la vida, también lo abrazó. No esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza, algunas partes del yeso simplemente se hicieron polvo.

Y la visita final, mientras el sol se iba poniendo, fue la de Paperinik.

Antes de entrar, se quedó un buen rato en la ventana. Solo su capa se movía ligeramente, agitada por el viento.

\- Estoy despierto – dijo Fenton.

Paperinik entró con timidez.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Donald sabía perfectamente bien como estaba, pero sintió que debía preguntar por cortesía, y además, no se le ocurría otra manera de iniciar la conversación.

Fenton sonrió e intentó enderezarse antes de responder. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y Paperinik se apresuró a ayudarlo.

\- Que vergüenza – dijo Fenton, mirando para otro lado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Seguro que a ti nunca te pasó esto: fastidiarla espectacularmente y terminar en el hospital, haciendo el ridículo.

Fenton hundió la cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué más daba? Paperinik era un héroe de verdad. ¡Por Dios! Una vez incluso reformó a un supervillano, de manera tan rotunda, que el tipo creó su propia fundación de protección al medio ambiente.

\- ¿Qué dices?

Fenton se atrevió a mirarlo. Paperinik tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

\- Fenton, lo que hiciste fue lo más valiente que he visto en la vida.

Paperinik se acercó y le tomó la mano que no tenía enyesada.

\- Como corriste ¡sin dudar! Dispuesto a salvar a… ese niño, a tu mamá, ¡hasta a Picos!

Conforme hablaba, Fenton fue lentamente consciente del calor de su mano sobre la suya, que le iba subiendo por el brazo, hasta instalarse en sus mejillas. En ese momento, no supo si Paperinik estaba demasiado cerca, o no lo suficiente.

\- ¡Y que salieras volando para que nadie más resultara herido! – Donald se detuvo ahí. No podía decirle los detalles ni pedirle que le explicara lo que él entendió como convertir el cerebro de alguien en el procesador de una armadura robótica en plena calle, porque entonces sería Fenton quien comenzara a hacer preguntas.

\- Bueno, y eres muy amable, pero la verdad – Paperinik rió, nervioso -, es que yo cometí cada error posible.

No lo dijo solo para hacer sentir mejor al niño… ya no debía pensar en él como un “niño,” no solo por lo que había demostrado, si no porque la diferencia de edad no era tanta. Fenton no era tan joven, y Donald –aunque su cansancio constante y múltiples achaques tuvieran algo que decir- no era tan viejo.

\- Hubo veces en que no termine en el hospital, pero fue simplemente porque ir era demasiado arriesgado.

Explicar en casa la cojera, ojos morados, que las costillas protestaran cada que se reía o tosía no era mucho problema, después de todo, “al torpe de Donald siempre le pasan cosas.”

\- Me resulta difícil creerlo – dijo Fenton suavemente.

Fue entonces cuando Donald se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen rato con su mano sobre la del otro. La retiró de inmediato.

\- Disculpa.

\- No hay problema.

\- Y… - Paperinik tosió, tal vez sería mejor si terminaba la visita -. Mi mayor cualidad es mi alta tolerancia al dolor.  
\- Creo que esa también es la mía.

\- Claro que no – Paperinik le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo.

Ambos sonrieron


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paperinik como mentor de Patoaparato XD. Fenton anda distraido.

Fenton llevaba sus cuentas. Tras varios meses oficialmente como Patoaparato, se sentía satisfecho de haber evitado asaltos bancarios, bajado gatos de los árboles, ayudado a prevenir accidentes viales y demás, con el fabuloso total de 0 edificios destruidos, 0 pinturas de ancianos millonarios, y 0 misiles disparados sin querer.

Para sí mismo, admitió que en parte se esforzaba en su trabajo, con el objetivo de impresionar a un chico lindo.

Se encontraba con Paperinik a menudo. Aprendía algunos trucos, los hilos, consejos prácticos, y a pelear.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste? – le preguntó Patoaparato, cuando pudo enderezarse. Cualquiera pensaría que una capa de superhéroe puede ser un accesorio anticuado y potencialmente peligroso para quien lo lleva, pero Fenton no planeaba decir nada después de que Paperinik la blandió como el capote de un torero, lo enredó con ella, y en una rápida maniobra la utilizó para hacer palanca y voltearlo de cabeza.

\- Aquí y allá – respondió Paperinik, encogiéndose de hombros -. Sobre la marcha.

Fenton quería saber más, exactamente como y cuando aprendió cada cosa. ¿Qué le gustaba hacer en sus ratos libres? ¿Por qué se había retirado?

¿Era soltero?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald no le quiso decir que la mayor parte de sus movimientos los improvisaba su miedo. Tenía un nudo helado justo detrás del estómago, que era más rápido que él mismo para reaccionar. Lo demás, era por parte de su furia. Cuando veía todo en color rojo, y para él no existían riesgos ni consecuencias que valieran.

No quería decepcionarlo. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiera visto con tanta admiración, no en su mejor momento como Paperinik.

Tarde o temprano lo haría, Fenton era muy inteligente después de todo.

Iba a disfrutarlo mientras durara.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald era lindo.

Eso podía ser un problema, era distractor.

Para peor, Fenton nada mas no tenía suerte a la hora de conocer a alguien lindo. Paperinik lo vio casi destruir un banco, y cuando por fin tuvo a Donald al alcance de la mano, tropezó y se cayó, dejándolos a ambos sepultados en hojas y hojas de papel.

¡Y Donald se echó la culpa! ¡Era tan dulce!

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – dijo el pato con traje de marinero, apurándose a levantar el desastre. Fenton, por su lado, solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Ya se habían presentado, y lo veía constantemente, porque claro, como sobrino de McPato tenía que estar ahí. Lo que no era obligatorio era verse bien en uniforme.

Aquí quedaban las esperanzas de Fenton para encontrar tema de conversación que no implicara a alguno de sus sobrinos en riesgo. Peor, ESE podía ser el tema de conversación: “¿Te acuerdas cuando me tiraste una tonelada de papel encima?”

\- ¡Mi culpa! – dijo Fenton. En su alarma, interrumpió bruscamente a Donald y comenzó a hablar en español -. ¡No me fije por donde iba! ¡Debí hacerlo pero es que siempre llevo prisa! ¡Mi mamá me ha dicho-!

Se detuvo. Donald lo veía fijamente, con el pico un poco abierto. Se preguntó la razón, hasta que por fin un click en su cabeza le avisó del cambio de idioma. Aun podía salir de esta. Solo tenía que disculparse y repetir lo que había dicho de manera que lo entendiera. Para su desgracia, Fenton pudo confirmar que realmente le gustaba, porque se puso tan nervioso que olvidó el inglés. Ido. No lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Pero tenía que decir algo. ¿O no? O tal vez lo mejor era recoger todo su desastre a la brevedad, y ocultar su nerviosa persona en el laboratorio.

\- Lo siento – dijo por fin, derrotado, esperando que entendiera la intención.

\- Fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba – respondió Donald, en un español con acento mexicano.

\- ¿Hablas español? – Fenton acercó su cara a la del otro pato, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

\- Hace mucho que no lo practico.

Hubo otro click en la cabeza de Fenton.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald se quedó muy quieto, cuando Fenton comenzó a hablar rápidamente en español. Que nostalgia, el idioma lo regresaba a días felices… Sol, arena caliente, música y más música, risas sin parar hasta la madrugada, daños a propiedad ajena y constante riesgo de lesiones.

No conseguía identificar el acento de Fenton, y se acercó de manera inconsciente para escucharlo mejor.

\- Fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba – Donald se sintió muy complacido de que su español no estuviera tan oxidado. Todo estaba ahí, a pesar del tiempo.

\- ¿Hablas español? – a Fenton le brillaron los ojos, y acercó su cara un poco más.

\- Hace mucho que no lo practico.

\- ¡Yo puedo ayudarlo! – ofreció Fenton, entusiasmado. Después añadió, con repentina timidez -. Si usted quiere. Siempre estoy por aquí.

\- Me gustaría mucho – Donald sonrió. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del otro, así que entró en modo: “oh, mira todos estos papeles, hay que recogerlos inmediatamente.” Mientras lo hacía, le echó miradas discretas a Fenton.

Era lo más cerca que había estado de besar a alguien en años.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Ma Beagle no se lo había tomado bien. No soportaba que “un incompetente metido en un refrigerador,” fastidiar las operaciones de sus chicos en toda la ciudad. Así que decidió encargarse.

Fue una emboscada. Con falsa llamada de auxilio y todo, en un depósito de chatarra. Fenton pensó que la elección del lugar quería decirle algo.

\- Puedo hacerlo – se dijo el pato de la armadura, sonriendo para si mismo con confianza. Lo superaban en número, pero él tenía un montón de armas, una para cada uno. En el entusiasmo, se le olvidó considerar que lo superaran en planes.

Le cayeron encima. Oleada tras oleada. Y si bien el traje tenía todo ese arsenal, Fenton se iba cansando y reaccionando cada vez más lento. Además, tenía cuidado de no lastimarlos demasiado, cortesía que no le devolvían.

El ataque decisivo lo dio el imán gigante del depósito. Consiguieron hacerlo retroceder hasta que quedó justo bajo este. Solo bastó encenderlo, y Patoaparato quedó pegado, y fue levantado varios metros del suelo.

Nononono. Esto no era bueno. Para nada.

Lo rodearon, y fue realmente aterrador. Se había quedado sin proyectiles (hasta los pays), y los láseres no tenían batería. La armadura ya no tenía la potencia suficiente para arrancarse del imán y salir volando. Necesitaba un buen rato para recargarse. Fenton pensó todo esto a gran velocidad mientras sus adversarios se le acercaban, sonrientes.

\- ¡Hey, vagos!

Paperinik cayó de un salto en medio de todo el grupo. Blandió su escudo y comenzó a derribarlos. Ma, en los mandos del imán, rugió de furia.

\- ¡Tú otra vez! ¡Ya me debes suficientes!

Fenton comenzó a agitarse dentro de la armadura. No conseguiría suficiente impulso para liberarla. Tendría que hacer algo arriesgado mientras Paperinik atacaba. Jaló la palanca de emergencia, y la placa del pecho se abrió. Tenía una salida, pero lejos del suelo.

\- ¡Woooo! – Fenton quedó colgando del pecho de la armadura. Tendría que subir por esta, y trepar por el imán. Se preguntó si podría hacerlo, pero en realidad, no tenía opciones.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald, por su parte, se la estaba pasando en grande. Aunque no debería. Golpear a otras personas no estaba bien, sin importar lo desagradables que fueran. 

Que diablos, se lo merecían. Cuando los vio emboscar a Fenton, sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar de furia. Pero se forzó a esperar a ver que hacía Patoaparato.

Esperó más que suficiente.

Tenía que darle su merecido a esos montoneros.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Fenton consiguió escurrirse hasta los controles del imán. Ma estaba distraída gritando, maldiciendo a Paperinik y animando a sus chicos. El pato pidió una disculpa silenciosa a su mamá, quien le enseñó a respetar a sus mayores, tomó impulso y sacó a Ma de la cabina de una patada voladora por la espalda.

Pensó un poco, y calculó que aun no era conveniente liberar la armadura. Con las palancas, movió el imán y lo utilizó para derribar chicos malos como si fueran pinos de boliche.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Las horas después de la emboscada fueron irrealmente silenciosas. Paperinik y Patoaparato se retiraron victoriosos del campo, y llamarón a la policía para avisar de los chicos malos tirados por ahí, a quienes de seguro buscaban por algo.

\- Lo siento – dijo Patoaparato.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No pude manejarlo solo.

Paperinik resopló de risa.

\- Nadie hubiera podido hacerlo. Resististe bastante, y jugaron sucio.

Paperinik miró por el borde de la azotea que ocupaban. El viento agitó su capa, y Fenton sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas. No se suponía que debería gustarle su respetado mentor.

Tampoco el sobrino de su jefe.

Fenton gruñó para si.

\- ¿Patoaparato? ¿Qué pasa?

“Creo que me estoy enamorando, pero no estoy seguro si de ti o de Donald, porque no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, ¿o si?”

\- Nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton y Donald aclarando sentimientos :)

Fenton subió corriendo las escaleras de la Boveda de McPato. La armadura de Patoaparato estaba siendo pilotada por su propia sombra, por alguna razón maligna que averiguaría después, y tenía que detenerla antes de que lastimara a alguien.

Su peor temor se materializó en el despacho de McPato.

\- ¡Donald!

Fenton solo pudo ser testigo de cómo la armadura, con las cuchillas girando y los láseres listos, se lanzaba contra el otro pato. Para su horror, Donald se quedó dónde estaba, con expresión feroz, dio un grito y…

Tacleó la armadura.

En serio, la tacleó para derribarla. Se movió imposiblemente rápido sobre ella. Las cuchillas no conseguían alcanzarlo, y solo chocaban contra su propio metal, entre chirridos y chispas. Por fin, Donald vio un espacio donde meter la mano, y, aplicando cada gramo de su emplumada persona, jalo y arrancó una placa de metal entera. Después otra. La fue desarmando pieza a pieza con manos y furia. Continuó su rampante destrucción jalando cables y partiéndolos, indiferente a las descargas eléctricas.

“Alta tolerancia al dolor,” pensó Fenton, admirado. Venía con el propósito de ayudar a alguien, y en ese momento no supo que hacer. ¿Debería aunque sea lanzar vivas?

Tras pelar la armadura por capas como una cebolla, Donald cerró la mano en torno al delgado cuello de la sombra que la pilotaba. Echó el otro puño hacia atrás.

Y se detuvo.

La expresión de la sombra era de terrible angustia. La furia de Donald dio paso a la sorpresa y la duda.

\- ¿Fenton?

\- Aquí estoy – respondió el otro pato, el real. Fue él quien le dio el puñetazo prometido a la sombra, con todas sus fuerzas, y la deshizo. Fue de puros nervios y confusión, porque estaba emocionado y aterrado a partes iguales.

“¡Hay que reconstruirla y tendrá que ser a prueba de Donald!”

\- ¿Estás bien?

“¡No sé si Paperinik sería capaz de algo así!”

Entonces cayó en cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba Paperinik? ¿Peleaba contra su propia sombra? ¿Esta le había quitado el escudo como la suya tomó la armadura?

\- ¿Fenton?

\- Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en… un amigo. Me pregunto si está bien.

Donald asintió.

\- Seguro que sí – dijo con tanta convicción que Fenton se tranquilizó -. Detengamos a Magica para que todo esto termine.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald lo sacó a bailar.

Recién había conseguido recuperar lo que quedaba de su casa-bote, después del ataque de Magica, y ponerlo en la alberca de McPato otra vez. Era algo muy triste de ver, y Fenton no sabía que decir. ¿Qué tanto los restos como la cara de Donald le rompían el corazón?

Entonces Donald enderezó la postura y miró lo que quedaba del bote como si su estado fuera una ofensa personal.

\- Voy a necesitar herramientas – dijo.

\- Vamos – añadió Fenton, sin dudar, y Donald le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

En el increíble garaje del señor McPato (Fenton consideró que valía la pena explorarlo a fondo), encontraron una caja de herramientas, y también, una vieja grabadora. Antes de ponerse a trabajar, Donald buscó en la radio, hasta obtener algo que no fuera estática. Fenton reconoció de inmediato lo primero que sonó con claridad.

Bachata. Huh.

Donald escuchó con atención por un momento. Después, se acercó a Fenton, y le tendió la mano.

Fenton dudó un poco, por la sorpresa, y Donald miró para otro lado, nervioso.

Para Fenton, darle la mano y dejarse guiar, fue muy emocionante.

Tan emocionante como que Paperinik lo tomara de la cintura y saltara de un edificio. Fenton se encontró con él por la noche para decirle que no podría ayudarlo, ni entrenar, porque la armadura iba a tardar en ser reconstruida.

Paperinik se rió.

\- ¿Y eso te detiene?

Fenton se asustó mucho al principio, como es lógico cuando alguien te lleva consigo en una caída libre. Pero apretar el brazo que lo sostenía de la cintura le dio tranquilidad, así que abrió los ojos. En lugar de ver el duro pavimento acercándose, vio edificios pasando a toda velocidad. Paperinik había encendido su escudo.

\- ¡Woo hoo!

Por supuesto que Fenton no era ajeno a la experiencia de volar, pero esto era diferente. Aunque no tenía el control, se sentía a salvo. Pudo saborear la adrenalina. Paperinik era muy fuerte. Lo sostenía como si nada. Y por un momento todo fue perfecto. Porque Fenton se acomodó para encararlo, y flotaron inmóviles sobre la ciudad, y casi podía escuchar una canción de Cole Porter en su cabeza, y en serio, en serio tuvo toda la intención de cerrar la distancia y besarlo. Y estaba bien, porque si era posible enamorarse de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Ay.

\- Bajemos – le dijo Papeinik en ese momento, repentinamente serio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Donald era el ser mas despistado del universo.

Por supuesto que estaba consciente de que Fenton le gustaba. Solo que no había caído en cuenta de que se estaba enamorando, si no hasta que le pidió un baile. No era nada más el entusiasmo de tener un amigo adulto por primera vez en años. Y que resultar ser alguien inteligente, amable y optimista, con quien podía hablar en español. Encima de todo, superhéroe.

Era imposible que no cayera redondo.

Al menos tenía una explicación a su propio comportamiento. Que le gustara tanto trabajar con él en el bote, que encontrara imposible hacerlo solo, que lo fuera a buscar al laboratorio con cualquier pretexto, que lo sacara a bailar. Debía estar haciendo el ridículo. Afortunadamente, Fenton no se lo tomaba a mal, ni sospechaba que ocurría algo extraño.

Aunque claro, la cereza del pastel fue llevarlo de paseo con el escudo. Y todo fue perfecto, hasta esa expresión en la cara de Fenton.

Donald estaba seguro de que habría un beso involucrado en ese punto, pero Fenton de repente se vio conflictuado. Como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

¿Ya salía con alguien? No se lo había comentado ni a Donald, ni a Paperinik.

O simplemente, Paperinik no le gustaba de esa manera.

Donald dio vueltas frente a los restos de su casa-bote, en la alberca de la mansión, con un martillo en la mano. Paperinik era su mejor versión. Modestia aparte, era un superhéroe, y bueno en lo que hacía. Fenton le había declarado su admiración. Y si ni con eso conseguía gustarle, como Donald (torpe, aburrido, propenso a perder la calma, agobiado, quien tras diez años y tres niños, con trabajo había conseguido juntar un frasco de centavos), no tenía oportunidad.

\- ¡Donald! – se escuchó la voz de Fenton. Donald estaba tan concentrado en sus ideas depresivas y amor no correspondido que se asustó y aventó el martillo. No podía caer en otro lado que no fuera su pie.

\- ¡Ack!

\- ¡Donald! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Por qué me la vivo disculpándome contigo?

Con cuidado, Fenton lo ayudó a llegar hasta un banquito cercano, sin poder dejar de hablar.

\- ¡Soy un desastre ambulante! ¡Una catástrofe!

\- ¡Claro que no! – lo interrumpió Donald, reconociendo esa sensación de querer que la tierra te tragara -. ¡Eres grandioso!

Fenton cerró el pico de golpe.

\- Eres muy listo… y valiente – Donald se paró firme y apretó los puños, porque iba a decir esto costara lo que costara y sin importar lo que le doliera el pie al apoyarlo -. Pero sobre todo eres amable, Fenton. Y créeme que lo valoro porque no me he topado con mucha gente así. Es lo que más me gusta de ti… ¡y me gustas mucho!

La última declaración retumbó en los oídos de Donald, y lo hizo sentir más torpe que nunca. Pero no podía forzarse a decir más. ¿Y si Fenton salía corriendo para nunca volver?

Pero Fenton no solo se quedó, si no que sonrió, esperanzado. Tras unos segundos, como sea, su expresión cambió.

\- Donald, la verdad es que soy una persona horrible.

No le gustaba tener que decir esto, pero podría ver a Donald a la cara y ser sincero como mínimo.

\- Tú también me gustas… más que eso, y ese es el problema.

Donald pasó por una fracción de segundo de euforia, y después se dijo que claro que había un problema. Él era un problema, desde siempre, y lo sabía.

\- Estoy viendo a alguien más… digo ¡no precisamente viéndolo! Es decir, si nos vemos pero no así, lo veo como te estoy viendo a ti en este momento – en sus nervios, comenzó a alternar rápidamente entre el inglés y el español sin darse cuenta -. Y ustedes dos son tan… y yo solo soy yo y seguramente ninguno de ustedes me voltearía ver en otras circunstancias, y ni están interesados en mí, así que mis dudas no tienen caso.

\- ¿Estás viendo… a quién?

\- Tal vez no me creas - Fenton se encogió en si mismo y dijo con una mueca nerviosa-. Conozco a Paperinik.

\- Ah… y… ¿él te gusta? – susurró Donald, moviendo la cabeza como indicándole a Fenton: “por favor, desarrolle el tema.”

\- Al principio era admiración. Y ahora que lo he conocido mejor, se está convirtiendo en algo más que un mentor para mí. Pero estando con él, he pensado en ti.

Si el pobre Fenton se ponía más colorado, Donald fácilmente lo podía confundir con un viejo amigo suyo.

\- ¿En mí? ¿Estando con un superhéroe has pensado en mí? – preguntó Donald, incrédulo, en la bizarra situación de sentir celos de si mismo, en dos direcciones.

\- ¡Claro Donald! ¡Por favor, solo mírate!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No he hecho nada de mi vida!

La declaración retumbó en la alberca, rebotando en la casa bote, y las paredes de la mansión.

\- ¿Llamas a criar a tres hijos tu solo nada? – le preguntó, como si en la vida hubiera escuchado algo tan absurdo.

Donald indicó su casa con un gesto.

\- Fenton, literalmente no tengo un metro cuadrado de tierra a mi nombre.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Eres la persona mas tenaz que he conocido y no hay nadie tan trabajador como tú en toda la ciudad. Y sé que tus sobrinos están orgullosos de ti - Fenton lo tomó de las manos para evitar que mirara a otro lado.

\- ¿Entonces… entonces… de verdad te gusto? – preguntó Donald por fin.

\- Más que eso, pero…

Donald lo interrumpió antes de que volviera a conflictuarse y decir lo horrible persona que era. Le dio un toquecito en el pico.

\- Espera aquí, entonces.

Entró con paso firme a la casa bote, y salió unos minutos después, llevando algo pesado en el brazo. Fenton lo miró extrañado, hasta que el metal reflejó la luz del sol.

\- ¿Es-?

Sin palabras. Eso no le ocurría seguido.

Donald le sonrió.

Fenton, aliviado como si se le hubiera caído un gran peso de la espalda, no pudo evitar reírse. La risa de Donald pronto lo acompañó.

De repente, se escuchó un motor en el cielo. No era el “Cazador del Sol,” el avión de McPato. Era mucho más grande. Donald y Fenton miraron hacia arriba, mientras la enorme nave seguía su camino a la ciudad.

\- Piratas, me parece – murmuró Donald.

\- Problemas.

\- Sin duda.

Y los problemas no eran lo mismo para ellos que para el resto de la gente.

\- Pasare a saludarlos – tenía que cambiarse primero. Pero todavía no quería dejar a Fenton. Si le dieran a elegir, por supuesto que prefería pasar el resto de la tarde con él, aunque fuera clavando tablas en la casa bote.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – dijo el otro pato -. No tengo la armadura, pero puedo ayudar.

\- No lo dudo – respondió Donald, orgulloso.

Antes de entrar al bote por el resto de su equipo, tomó a Fenton de la cintura con el brazo libre, y por fin, le dio, largo y tendido, el beso que tanto se les debía a ambos.

A ese beso siguió otro. Que más daba. Los problemas podían esperar.


End file.
